warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blackpaw NightClan
Blackpaw is my OC from NightClan (owned by Starflight)! Only Starflight is allowed to edit and use without permission. Appearance Blackpaw is thin, as is expected for NightClan cats, but has very strong hind paws. He is mostly white, with black ears, chest, underbelly, paws, and tail, and black spots all over. He has bright blue eyes, slightly darker than the color of the sky on a sunny day. Personality Blackpaw is extremely honest— he'll always tell the truth. However, he'll try to avoid getting other cats in trouble if he can. He also has a knack for eavesdropping by accident, and is really bad at not looking guilty. He has an eye for prey, especially in the dark, and has better night vision than most other NightClan apprentices. He is quite kind and will always help an injured cat, even from another Clan; he is also very helpful and won't hesitate to change the elders' bedding or do their ticks without being asked. However, he gets nervous in the presence of cats from other Clans and will turn clumsy and embarrassed. In contrast, when he is with his friends, he tells good jokes and always makes them laugh. He can also be very stealthy. History Patchkit was born in WindClan to Whiteclaw (she-cat) and Jadeeyes (tom). At first, the little family was happy together, but soon Jadeeyes started going mad. He wanted to have a greater role in his son's upbringing than he could as a father, and tried to kill Whiteclaw. Whiteclaw fled WindClan before he could do this and traveled north to NightClan. Whiteclaw changed her name to Crescentclaw in honor of NightClan and asked Owlstar to apprentice Patchkit to Wolfsong when he came of age. She also decided to change her kit's name to Blackkit to hide his identity from any cat who might come spying.Owlstar agreed and fulfilled Crescentclaw's wish three moons later. Blackpaw grew up among the other apprentices in NightClan, and soon he found that they were much nicer than the kits in the WindClan nursery. He was happy in NightClan, and Crescentclaw, seeing this, was happy as well. But soon came the time of the Gathering. Blackpaw had been made an apprentice just after the full moon, so he had not had to face the other Clans as a NightClan cat yet. But now he had to go, and so did his mother, to show their allegiance to NightClan. At the Gathering, Owlstar proclaimed Blackpaw as a new apprentice and Crescentclaw as a new warrior. Luckily, Jadeeyes didn't attend this Gathering, as he was recovering from whitecough. However, many cats wondered where they had come from, as they didn't remember Crescentclaw being announced as an apprentice, and there hadn't been many NightClan litters recently that Blackpaw could be a part of. Owlstar was a compassionate leader, and instead of revealing Crescentclaw and Blackpaw's backstory, he told the Clans that they were a part of NightClan now and that was all that mattered. The leaders accepted this, but one cat, a WindClan warrior called Swiftgust, sensed something fishy about it. She was sure she recognized Crescentclaw from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where... A moon passed. Blackpaw's apprenticeship progressed, and he soon became an incredible hunter, though his battle skills were mediocre at best. Wolfsong continued to push him to try harder, and he slowly improved. Blackpaw attended the next Gathering, though Crescentclaw couldn't, as she was expecting kits! She had mated with a warrior from NightClan named Vinepelt, and Blackpaw was extremely excited to have new siblings. He had forgotten about Jadeeyes. The WindClan warrior Swiftgust had, unfortunately, remembered where she had seen Crescentclaw and told Jadeeyes that his son and mate had fled to NightClan to escape him. At the Gathering, Jadeeyes openly attacked Blackpaw in front of the shocked eyes of every Clan cat. Blackpaw tried hard to defend himself, but he couldn't stop Jadeeyes, who was attacking him as if he had gone insane. Blackpaw became weaker and weaker as Jadeeyes injured him, and he started being unable to fight back. Then Jadeeyes was lifted off of him, as if by the wind. Blackpaw scrambled up to see who his savior was, and he realized it was Swiftgust. She told Jadeeyes that he was starting a new life now, and needed to stop worrying about his old one. This seemed to calm him down, and he went back to the group of WindClan cats. Swiftgust told Blackpaw that she was Jadeeyes' new mate, and that he had not stopped raving about him and Whiteclaw (now Crescentclaw) since they ran away. She apologized for Jadeeyes' behavior and assured him that she would protect them. After that, three moons passed, and Crescentclaw had her kits, Angelkit, Darkkit, and Duskkit. Blackpaw played with them every day, and he slowly forgot about his encounter with Jadeeyes and the promise that Swiftgust had made. Until one night, the night before the Gathering, Swiftgust snuck into camp and asked him if they could speak. Blackpaw was wary, but he recalled the day that the warrior had promised to protect him and Crescentclaw. Swiftgust told him that Jadeeyes was planning to lead a patrol of warriors to attack NightClan at the Gathering. Blackpaw was horrified and warned Owlstar. The leader didn't know if he should believe them, but he ultimately decided to bring a few more warriors along and told the Clan to be extra vigilant in guarding the camp. Swiftgust was right. Jadeeyes went straight for Blackpaw in the middle of the ShadowClan leader's speech, and several more warriors attacked the rest of NightClan. Fortunately Crescentclaw was still nursing her kits and wasn't at the Gathering. Swiftgust managed to rally the Clans to stop Jadeeyes and his allies, and the WindClan leader Flashstar banished Jadeeyes from the Clan. Several warriors went with him. Blackpaw went home and told Crescentclaw the news. She was a tiny bit sad that her former mate wasn't a warrior anymore, but accepted that Jadeeyes hadn't been following the warrior code and deserved to be banished. 'Gallery' 27 Jul 2019 blackpaw-cmp.png|Blackpaw made by me on cartoonizemypet.com 29 Jul 2019 blackpaw-picrew.png| Blackpaw made by me on picrew.me Category:Work In Progress Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Apprentices Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:LGBT+